


Two negatives make a positive

by ChesapeakeStripper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM elements, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hannibal gets tied up, I suck at titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesapeakeStripper/pseuds/ChesapeakeStripper
Summary: “No,” Will admits. “You looked breathtaking as I straddled you. As I sat on top of you, taking my revenge.” Will’s breath was heavy. He leaned in as he nipped at Hannibal’s ear lobe. There is another soft growl.“Do you intend to kill me, Will?” Hannibal hums, eyes meeting Will’s again as he twists his head around, trying to figure out Will’s intentions fully. It becomes clearer when he feels hands come to the front of his pants, the belt being undone and pulled away as his trousers are pulled down.“Not tonight.” Will breathes out, letting Hannibal’s pants pool at his ankles as he pushes his chest down onto the table, inches from Randall’s body. “Stay. You may toe your shoes off and spread your legs.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: Bottom Hanni  Bonanza





	Two negatives make a positive

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Emily, Bones, Alex and everyone else who helped and gave me motivation and a beta read!

Nails bite into the palm of Will’s hand as he stands in Hannibal’s dining room, eyes cast down. Hannibal enters, looking down at his table before taking in Will with a newfound appreciation. 

There is surprise and amusement as he looks back down at Randall’s cooling corpse, inhales gently and scents more than just adrenalin and sweat hanging in the air. 

The body is an offering from Will. However, the look in his eyes is not of one seeking approval, there is a hunger there. He steps forward confidently. 

Blood has dried on Will’s knuckles, adrenaline coursing through his system on the drive over, and still even now as he showed Hannibal what he was capable of, what he had done. How he has risen to the challenge. 

“I send someone to kill you, you send someone to kill me,” Will says, head tilted down slightly as he watches Hannibal come closer to him, pulling off his leather gloves and stowing them away in his overcoat’s pocket.

Something flashes in Will’s eyes as he tilts his head gently. “But this doesn’t make us even.” 

Maroon eyes lift with something sinister lurking within before a smile appears on Hannibal’s face, teeth just visible. “Two negatives make a positive… Did you kill him with your hands?”

Teeth grind for a moment as Will lifts his head, staring at Hannibal’s tie for a long moment before a smile starts to slowly curve his lips. “Do you consider what is about to happen a positive?”

“I’m curious to know what happens after this,” Hannibal admits.

Gracefully stepping forward, Will reaches his hand out, moving it swiftly to grab Hannibal’s tie before he moves away. His fingers roughly undo the windsor knot and pull it from the collar. 

“So am I.”

Once the tie is undone, Will holds it in his grasp before his hands come up to the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket. He grips hard before ramming Hannibal back into the table. He can feel Hannibal’s breath against his lips as he looks into maroon eyes, twinkling with amusement. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Hannibal asks, smirking.

“You inspired me to use my hands, Dr Lecter… You inspired me to become more intimate with my instincts.” Will breathes out, flipping Hannibal around as he pulls the doctor’s wrists back and begins to bind them together with the paisley tie.

Crowding Hannibal is easy; he’s still, pliant. Will enjoys it in some ways, though he is disappointed the man isn’t putting up a fight. Will presses forward, letting his half-hard cock press against Hannibal’s ass, knowing he can feel it through the fabric of their trousers. 

“I could feel his life beneath my fingers, his pitiful gasps for air. How his body trembled in the final moments. How it went still before it relaxed.” 

“But you were not seeing Randall when you killed him.” Hannibal smiles, turning to try to see Will in his divine beauty behind him, taking what he wants. 

“No,” Will admits. “You looked breathtaking as I straddled you. As I sat on top of you, taking my revenge.” Will’s breath was heavy. He leaned in as he nipped at Hannibal’s ear lobe. There is another soft growl. 

“Do you intend to kill me, Will?” Hannibal hums, eyes meeting Will’s again as he twists his head around, trying to figure out Will’s intentions fully. It becomes clearer when he feels hands come to the front of his pants, the belt being undone and pulled away as his trousers are pulled down. 

“Not tonight.” Will breathes out, letting Hannibal’s pants pool at his ankles as he pushes his chest down onto the table, inches from Randall’s body. “Stay. You may toe your shoes off and spread your legs.”

Doing as asked, Hannibal removes his shoes and pants entirely before slowly spreading his legs, looking back as he watches Will contemplate his naked lower half. Then he moves forward, awkwardly taking the silk pocket square and kneeling down as he ties Hannibal’s ankle to the table leg, then the belt for the other side. “To ensure you don’t move.” Will muses.

With that, Will walks out of the room, leaving Hannibal there, waiting for his return. 

While left alone, Hannibal tests the tie around his wrists, annoyance flaring to find it won’t budge, but not surprised about the sailor’s knot he feels with his fingers. 

“It’s a rolling hitch, Hannibal,” Will says as he enters the room. “You can try and undo it, but it won’t budge until I want it to be removed.”

“An interesting choice.” Hannibal returns, trying to see what Will is holding.

“And why is it interesting to you?” Will asks as he moves closer, Hannibal seeing the glass container of olive oil in his hands. 

“To prevent lengthwise movement, hindering my ability to remove it. Though with the materials you have used, I would say this is rather a more opportune occurrence than a thought out event.” Hannibal responds, turning back to look down his table.

“What happened was intimate,” Will smirks, coming to stand behind Hannibal again as he lifts his shirt and jacket. “But not as intimate as I’m about to be with you.”

“Did you believe I would protest if you asked me-” 

“I think you need to learn your place.” Will cuts him off, drizzling olive oil down between Hannibal’s cheeks. “I’m not a toy, Hannibal. Best you remember that.”

It’s inelegant as the oil drips down between Hannibal’s thighs, the aromatic scent lingers in the air as Will brings a finger down and teasingly strokes over Hannibal’s perineum first, watching Hannibal’s cock start to fill out. Hannibal is unmoving, breathing unchanged. “You’ve found a new way to penetrate my life?”

“How does that make you feel?” Will throws the line in casually, smiling as he lets a finger run over Hannibal’s puckered entrance, feeling it contract slightly. He knows Hannibal is enjoying the touch from how quickly his cock is filling out; Will’s is throbbing as he pushes the finger inside of Hannibal, past the tight ring to the first knuckle. It twists and turns, pushing further as Will takes little time to start stretching Hannibal for him, already pushing in a second digit as he hears the tiniest tsk from the doctor. 

“You still haven’t answered me.”

“Different to what I had imagined,” Hannibal admits, opting for honesty. 

“Oh.” Will smiles, scissoring his fingers now as he leans in closer, watching Hannibal turn to look at him, chest still down on the table inches from Randall’s body. “Did you picture me spread out on your sheets, underneath you as you took what you wanted?”

Hannibal doesn’t answer, but Will sees the spark in his eyes, making him smirk as he crooks his fingers and finds Hannibal’s sweet spot. Will watches Hannibal shudder on the table, mouth opening slightly as eyes close for a moment, a silent “ _ Oh” _ escaping Hannibal before Will relents. He got the answer he wanted.

“This is different for me, too. Different than what I imagined.” Will murmurs, standing up straight again, his free hand coming down to cup Hannibal’s ass as the fingers of his other hand continue to press inside. “But I much prefer this position and seeing you become undone. You’ve already indulged in toying with my mind, seems only fair that I get to play with your resolve.”

“Will-”

“Ah,” Will cuts him off, undoing his own pants as he lets them drop slightly, freeing his cock as he lets it nest between Hannibal’s cheeks while he talks. “I have no problems with gagging you, so I would choose your words carefully. Perhaps more vocal than letting you use that silver tongue of yours.”

As Will pushes a third finger in, he feels the muscle beginning to give. He indulges in playing with Hannibal for a minute, enjoying how his breath hitches, the small moans and gasps Hannibal makes when Will brushes against his prostate. 

Pulling his fingers out, he watches Hannibal’s body flinch slightly, hole clenching as it tries to take back what had just come out. It makes him smirk. 

“Ask.” Will taunts, a finger coming back to stroke Hanniibal’s entrance.

The answer is immediate: “Please, Will.”

There is a shake of Will’s head as he leans down closer, lips pressed to the back of Hannibal’s neck as he whispers. “I know you’ve thought about other ways to have me. You certainly weren’t hiding during our sessions. How you’ve stared at me.” The finger slips in, making Hannibal breathe out as eyes flutter closed for a brief moment. “Tell me the name you have given me in your fantasy.”

Waiting patiently, Hannibal says nothing, not evening turning to look at him as he normally would. It makes Will’s blood boil. He brings an open hand down on Hannibal’s ass. The slap rings out in the room. 

“Tell me, or I leave you like this.”

“Daddy.” Hannibal breathes, turning to look at Will. “Please, daddy.”

Will’s eyebrows raise slightly, but his smirk doesn’t waiver. Slowly, he takes his fingers back and slicks himself. “Again. I love the way you ask nicely, darling.”

Lookin away from Will, Hannibal presses his forehead to the table, as he mutters “Please... Fuck me, daddy.”

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Will says gently, bringing the tip of his cock and pushing into Hannibal’s warm, willing body, feeling the tightness engulf him as he hums and closes his eyes for a moment. “You feel so good, darling.”

As he increases his pace, he can feel Hannibal’s body jerking, held by the binds around his legs. Will holds his wrists, taking time for himself instead of empathising with Hannibal’s own wants and desires. 

He knows what they are and he veers away from them completely, changing the tempo to build up the sensation. It sends him close to the edge before he slows down again and hears a small growl as he laughs. 

He puts his weight in when Hannibal tries to move his chest from the table, leaning in and nipping his ear, watching it draw a wonderful gasp from Hannibal, and his name a few more times before Hannibal begins to whine, too close, but not satisfied, trying to actually behave for Will.

“Be still for me, and I might let you come.” Will breathes, his hand coming to wrap around Hannibal’s cock as he picks up the pace again. 

It doesn’t take much as Will leans down, nipping Hannibal’s ear again to watch his body shudder as he whispers to him. “Come for me, baby.”

With his hand on Hannibal’s cock, he feels it jerk as it spurts, coating the table and Will’s hand before he lets it go. Slowly, he brings his hand up to Hannibal’s lips and he lets him lick his seed from his fingers. Hannibal sucks on them desperately as Will picks up the pace again. Hannibal tenses from overstimulation when Will comes deep inside of him. 

“So good for me, hmmm sweetheart.” Will breaths out, pulling out as he watches a thin trail of cum slide free and down Hannibal’s thigh, following the path where the oil had been before. 

Will kneels, letting his fingers brush gently over Hannibal’s skin as he starts to undo each garment that binds him to the table, massaging the area after to ease some of the small red marks that have appeared. He lets a finger stay over one mark on Hannibal’s right ankle wondering for a moment if it will bruise before he stands. 

Each piece is left on the floor as Will stands and starts undoing the rolling hitch, letting the tie fall gracefully through the air. Hannibal rises before it hits the ground, then turns slowly as he massages his own wrists, eyeing Will with amusement. 

“Go.” Will murmurs, not bothering to look at him, eyeing Randall’s body instead. “You’ll see me in the morning. I have a gift to leave for you.”

“A shame you cannot indulge in what you are giving me.”

“I’m not the same as you.” Will spits as he turns, anger flaring in his eyes briefly before he quells it down. 

“One could say that our relationship is more conjoined than before.”

“Definitely unprofessional,” Will mutters, hand coming through curls. “Go, I won’t ask again.”

“What will you do?” Hannibal questions, more curious than before. He smirks slightly as Will’s eyes fall to his belt, thinking of the marks he could leave upon Hannibal the next time with it, against his ass or his back. Bright red welts lighting up his skin and drawing those wonderful breathy gasps from Hannibal. 

“There is no shame in finding delight in your actions.”

“I thought it was more public service to keep you in line.” Will throws back, eyes raising as he challenges Hannibal. 

Though Hannibal bows his head. “Another night perhaps. I’m eager to see you unleashed. Are you afraid if you don’t leave, you would kill me?”

Will looks away quickly. “Yes.” His confession is clipped. 

“What troubles you about that?”

“That you would let me.” Will glares back. “Then I would be no better than you.”

Instead of pushing, Hannibal smiles a little wider, baring his teeth as Will shivers and looks away. Hannibal muses how beautiful Will is when he is conflicted, torn between ethics and aesthetics, because he did enjoy making him, in so many ways. Though Hannibal knows he can take much more, and will in no time make Will indulge, he needs to find a better way to push him, to earn his punishment. 

“Goodnight, Will.” Hannibal bids, bowing his head slightly before he leaves Will to his own devices. Letting him pose the body for him, waiting to see what he creates with his slab of marble now that he has a vision to create and knows how to use the tools he has been afforded.

When he arrives at the museum the next day, he isn’t disappointed. 


End file.
